willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Ianto Jones
Biography Early life Ianto was born on 19th August 1983. (TW: Fragments) He was from Cardiff. (TW:'' From Out of the Rain'') Ianto's father worked in Debenhams (TW: Children of Earth); he enjoyed taking his Ianto to the cinema. (TW: From Out of the Rain) His father died sometime before he went off to University and Ianto left quickly after, something his sister has not been proud of him for, saying, "You just couldn't wait to leave us," suggesting by that time his relationship with his father and perhaps his whole family had hit a sour note. More evidence would suggest that Ianto had a falling out with his father or perceived that there was a problem between them because his father was always pushing him. He even said his father broke his leg on the swings at a park when he was a child even when his sister pointed out it was a clear accident. (TW: Children of Earth) A decent if not exceptionally gifted student, Ianto took a series of temporary jobs after university, eventually ending up a Junior Researcher at Torchwood 1. (TW: Fragments) His sister is Rhiannon Davies (TW: Children of Earth) Torchwood Operative Torchwood 1 For some time prior to the Battle of Canary Wharf, Ianto worked in Torchwood 1, based in Canary Wharf, London. During the Battle of Canary Wharf, as Cybermen looked for reinforcements to fight off the Daleks, Ianto's girlfriend Lisa Hallett was partly converted into a Cyberman. Hoping that the cyber-conversion process could be reversed, Ianto smuggled Lisa to Torchwood Three, hiding her in the basement, until a "cure" for the partial cyber-conversion could be found. (TW: Cyberwoman) Torchwood 3 Back in his native Cardiff, Ianto tracked down Jack Harkness to try to find work with Torchwood 3. Despite Harkness' initial reluctance, Ianto so impressed Jack during the capture of a stray pteranodon that he was eventually offered a job. (TW: Fragments) Understaffed and poorly understood, Torchwood 3 was an ideal place to hide a partially-converted cyberwoman. Ianto smuggled Lisa Hallett into an unused basement, still attached to a cyber-conversion unit, which now acted as her life support. Unfortunately, Lisa's Cyberman conditioning slowly won over her humanity. She laid siege to the Hub from inside and killed several - including an innocent pizza delivery girl whose body she appropriated, before being killed. (TW: Cyberwoman). Ianto began to take a more active role in field work, though he still disliked the day-to-day Torchwood operations: he once described to Toshiko Sato his inability to comprehend the adrenaline rush she and the other Torchwood members shared in the face of danger. (TW: Countrycide) With both Jack and Tosh both temporarily trapped in 1941 Ianto and Owen sparred for leadership of the team, although Owen asserted that, with Suzie Costello dead, he was now second-in-command. However, Ianto displayed authority in Jack's absence that Owen was not aware he had, and even went as far as to shoot Owen in the shoulder to prevent him using the Rift Manipulator. (TW: Captain Jack Harkness) During the months that Jack was gone, Ianto, along with the rest of the Torchwood 3, was dispatched on a "wild goose chase" to the Himalayas by Mr. Saxon. (DW: The Sound of Drums) Ianto kept a paper diary, which he used to write down interesting Rift activity as well as more personal concerns. When he confronted Adam Smith about his role in the Torchwood team, Adam forcibly gave Ianto false memories of killing three women, which affected him deeply. Ianto strangely appeared to have more resistance to Adam than the others, though this may be because he never fully trusted Adam. When he did succumb to Adam's influence it would appear as with rest of the team dormant or unused parts of his psyche where awakened; in Ianto's case a darker more malevolent side of his personality was awoken that enjoyed killing and violence. Ianto was eventually able to rid himself of these memories when Jack used retcon on the team in order to purge out Adam's influence. (TW: Adam) When the Earth was stolen by Davros and the New Dalek Empire and transported to the Medusa Cascade. Ianto, Gwen, and Jack, with help from alien supercomputer Mr Smith, were able to use the Rift Manipulator to boost the signal of Martha Jones' superphone and enable her to contact the Doctor. Jack obtains the missing digit of a code for his Time Agency wrist strap and teleports away from the Hub to meet with the Doctor. After he had left, Gwen and Ianto are confronted by a Dalek entering the Hub and open fire with machine guns, vowing to die fighting. (DW: The Stolen Earth) This proved unnecessary as a time-lock, devised by Tosh before her death, protected them. Eventually the Dalek was destroyed along with the rest of its race by the New Doctor and Ianto and Gwen helped tow Earth back to where it belonged by sending the Rift power to the TARDIS after being contacted by the Doctor. (DW: Journey's End) During the Octopli invasion of London, a Cyberman came through the rift and attacked Torchwood. Ianto played Benny Hill music as it chased Gwen around the Hub, before Jack shot it and it was decapitated by Mfanwy. (DW: Own Problems) Death Ianto and the rest of Torchwood investigate when all the children on Earth start chanting "We Are Coming". He and Jack want to take a child and study them. Ianto goes to his sister Rhiannon Davies to see if he can use his niece or nephew. She refuses. Later that night, Torchwood is attacked by MI5, led by Agent Johnson and blown up - with Jack inside. (TW: Day One: Children of Earth). That night, Ianto manages to escape while under attack from Johnson and her men. He contacts his sister to tell her to keep a watch on the government. He also finds out where MI5 are keeping the remains of Jack Harkness, who has now healed himself. Ianto saves him and also finds Gwen Cooper and her husband Rhys Williams. (TW: Day Two: Children of Earth). He and the team later head over to an old Torchwood 1 Warehouse and set up a base there. He and the team find out what the 456 is and what their intentions are. (TW: Day Three: Children of Earth). That night, Torchwood comes up with a plan to blackmail the government. If the government does not follow their exact orders to counteract the 456, they will release information about what happened in 1965 to the public. The next day, Ianto and Jack manage to get into Thames House. When they get up to the room, the 456 is in the tank full of gas. They threaten the creature, telling it to back away from Earth or else they will tell the whole planet about its intentions, fuelling the whole of the Earth's population to fight back against the aliens in a war. The 456 accepts their threat, but chooses to go to war instead of leave the planet. To give them a 'taste of war', the 456 releases a toxin into the air. Reacting to the toxin, Thames House shuts itself down, leaving everybody trapped inside. It sends out an incredibly high-pitched shriek directly into Clem MacDonald's brain, killing him. Jack and Ianto attempt to fight the 456, but their efforts are hopeless. In Jack's arms, Ianto is slowly suffocated to death by the toxin. Jack also collapses, and wakes up beside Ianto's body with Gwen the next day. (TW: Day Four: Children of Earth) Duties Ianto acted to support the main team. He staffed the mock tourist information booth located above the Hub and in general acted to "clean up their shit... no questions asked". (TW: Cyberwoman) For example, he hacked into Gwen Cooper's computer and erased a document containing information about Torchwood. (TW: Everything Changes) Though not precisely one of his duties, he also kept a detailed journal of day-to-day operations (TW: Adam) Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline in which Donna Noble never met the Doctor, Ianto died along with Gwen while trying to defeat the Sontaran invasion of Earth. (DW: Turn Left) Jones, Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones, Ianto